Minecraft survival
by Puppystar
Summary: A survival story about... Well just surviving in Minecraft. At first it seems easy to survive but what will happen when Raven (the main character) meets up with zombies skeletons and possibly Herobrine
1. Chapter 1 Getting started

Chapter one

At first it's dark, then I can see everything. The trees, the grass, pigs, and chicken. Flowers and the sky which has white blocky clouds floating through it. Although everything is blocky here, I am in Minecraft. I am Raven, my skin is a black dog with brown eyes a pink nose and a white chest. I have spawn in a forest and I better get started making a house before zombies come out at night. I walk over to a tree and raise my fist. "I wonder if this hurts." I say when thinking about punching the tree, "Well Minecraftians have been doing it for generations,"

I punch at the tree. It doesn't hurt! After I get a couple trees I hear a noise. "What? Who's there?" I blurt expecting to find a zombie, but there's nothing there, just more rustling.

Confused and scared I go ahead and make my house out of wood I planned to use stone but it's getting late and I don't want to be trapped under ground and get attack by monsters. I make my hous block house and plenty big enough for the first night. If only I had some torches because it's getting dark. I decide to go out and look for some coal until the sun sets fully. I found some on the side of a mountain! Yes! Quickly I got to get home before its too late. I get home just in time and I make torches and light my house just as I hear a zombie moan. "Who cares if there's a zombie out there. I'm safe for the night!" I say triumphantly, "too bad I don't have a bed though.

End of chapter one. Please let me know what you guys think! :)

~Puppystar


	2. Chapter 2 finding a friend

Chapter two

After a long night the sun finally rose. I stepped out side to see zombies burning. "I'm starving!" I said as my stomach growled.

The chickens and pigs that were out yesterday are no where to be found. A zombie walks up to me and it burns to death before it can hurt me, it dropped some rotten flesh and I picked it up. "Am I really about to eat this?" I ask myself as I sniff it, "Eww! That smells terrible! I can't do it!"

I fling the rotten flesh away disgusted. Once again like last night I hear some rustling and what sounds like wood breaking. "Who's there?" demand and then get scared so I go make a stone sword, "Why didn't I make one of these earlier?" I ask myself feeling a lot safer already.

I go back outside, more rustling and someone emerges from the bushes. It's a person! I lower my sword. "Hey! You spawn in my world!" I say.

"Sorry," he says.

He looks like the ordinary Steve skin (you guys all know what that is right?). I walk a little closer to him, "Your name is Steve, right?" I ask.

"Yes it is," he replies, "By the way wear heard about your little problem."

"My problem?" I say confused, "What problem?"

He throws me 3 uncooked pork. I pick it up. "Oh my hunger problem. Thanks, I'm going to cook this. Wanna come to my house?" I ask.

Steve's eyes light up. "Sure!" He says, "I don't have a house, last night was pretty horrible for me."

"You can stay in mine for a bit. Come on!" I say leading him to my house.

Luckily I have just enough stone to make a furnace, but some how I don't remember getting it yesterday. Oh well stone is stone no matter how I got it. I make a furnace and cook the pork. "You want some back?" I ask after cooking it.

"No thanks, I have more. And you never told me your name, what is it?" Steve asks.

"Raven," I answered while I ate, "Where did you find these pigs?"

"Near a cave about 25 blocks infront of your house," he replies.

I stood up sword raised and stepped out the door, I'm going there right now!" I say, "Are you coming?"

"Sure," Steve says raising his own sword.

We walked outside and Steve led me to the place once we got there there were pigs chicken and sheep. "Please don't kill all the animals so I can farm them eventually," I requested.

"I won't same to you," Steve says.

The sun slowly sets as we kill pigs and chickens and sheep and we don't even realize it. Mobs slowly approach us and they're attacking before we're ready. A zombie hits me and I jump back into Steve. I guess he thought I shoved him. "What was that for?" He asks then sees the zombie, "Oh."

We raise our swords. "You wanna go home?" I ask.

To be honest I'm a little scared about this, I've never actually fought anything that fights back before. "Nah, we could get resources from them," Steve replies.

He must think I'm a wimp. I'm soooo embarrassed I could just die, why did I say that? Oh well, I'm just gonna fight now. "I'll take the zombie you take the spider," I command.

We stand back to back and fight. Protecting ourselves and each other.


	3. Chapter 3 mining

Chapter two

After a long night the sun finally rose. I stepped out side to see zombies burning. "I'm starving!" I said as my stomach growled.

The chickens and pigs that were out yesterday are no where to be found. A zombie walks up to me and it burns to death before it can hurt me, it dropped some rotten flesh and I picked it up. "Am I really about to eat this?" I ask myself as I sniff it, "Eww! That smells terrible! I can't do it!"

I fling the rotten flesh away disgusted. Once again like last night I hear some rustling and what sounds like wood breaking. "Who's there?" demand and then get scared so I go make a stone sword, "Why didn't I make one of these earlier?" I ask myself feeling a lot safer already.

I go back outside, more rustling and someone emerges from the bushes. It's a person! I lower my sword. "Hey! You spawn in my world!" I say.

"Sorry," he says.

He looks like the ordinary Steve skin (you guys all know what that is right?). I walk a little closer to him, "Your name is Steve, right?" I ask.

"Yes it is," he replies, "By the way wear heard about your little problem."

"My problem?" I say confused, "What problem?"

He throws me 3 uncooked pork. I pick it up. "Oh my hunger problem. Thanks, I'm going to cook this. Wanna come to my house?" I ask.

Steve's eyes light up. "Sure!" He says, "I don't have a house, last night was pretty horrible for me."

"You can stay in mine for a bit. Come on!" I say leading him to my house.

Luckily I have just enough stone to make a furnace, but some how I don't remember getting it yesterday. Oh well stone is stone no matter how I got it. I make a furnace and cook the pork. "You want some back?" I ask after cooking it.

"No thanks, I have more. And you never told me your name, what is it?" Steve asks.

"Raven," I answered while I ate, "Where did you find these pigs?"

"Near a cave about 25 blocks infront of your house," he replies.

I stood up sword raised and stepped out the door, I'm going there right now!" I say, "Are you coming?"

"Sure," Steve says raising his own sword.

We walked outside and Steve led me to the place once we got there there were pigs chicken and sheep. "Please don't kill all the animals so I can farm them eventually," I requested.

"I won't same to you," Steve says.

The sun slowly sets as we kill pigs and chickens and sheep and we don't even realize it. Mobs slowly approach us and they're attacking before we're ready. A zombie hits me and I jump back into Steve. I guess he thought I shoved him. "What was that for?" He asks then sees the zombie, "Oh."

We raise our swords. "You wanna go home?" I ask.

To be honest I'm a little scared about this, I've never actually fought anything that fights back before. "Nah, we could get resources from them," Steve replies.

He must think I'm a wimp. I'm soooo embarrassed I could just die, why did I say that? Oh well, I'm just gonna fight now. "I'll take the zombie you take the spider," I command.

We stand back to back and fight. Protecting ourselves and each other.


End file.
